Story of Us
by Annime Adiect
Summary: So many people write before, after, or even one part of the show. I personally wanna know what's behind and in front of the scenes of all of that...put together. This is the ENTIRE story. This is THEIR story.
1. Chapter 1

Annime: Ok, I know a lot of people (ok, not A LOT, but some) will be mad at me, but I have deleted my Season Seven. I will hopefully go back to it someday. I wasn't into it and I was still working on the title! This is a new project I'm doing. A lot of people write about when Chiro met the team, when he grew up, the war and end of the series, but I haven't seen anyone actually write the entire series. You know, behind the scenes of the, beforehand, and even after all in one story. Again, this is a project for me, so regular updates will be hard. (Like I'm doing that at the moment anyway!) I hope you enjoy this!

Chiro: This is going to be interesting…-_-

Gibson: (clears throat) Annime does not own SRMTHFG or anything that may belong to someone else.

Annime: Now remember- THIS IS STILL GONNA BE MY VERSION OF THINGS! It will just be of the entire show…yeah…

_**Chapter 1**_

"Chiro…Chiro, get up!"

The black haired boy groaned as one of his friends jumped up and down on his bed in hopes that he'd wake up. The sleeping teen didn't want to get up after the horrible night he had had tossing and turning, but his friend wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Ok, Hunter, I'm getting up! Just stop that already!" The raven head, better known as Chiro, looked up to show his light-sapphire blue eyes. They glared at Hunter, a red head with light green eyes. The ginger was smiling as he practically skipped out of the room.

Chiro groaned again as he made himself climb out of the warm bed and into the cold room. He walked over a stuck his hand outside of his dorm room window. It was a nice summer day; the kind warm enough to wear a short sleeve shirt, but cool enough to wear jeans.

With a content sigh, Chiro walked over from the window and towards his closet. He pulled out an orange polo shirt and black skinny jeans. Next, the blue eyed boy pulled on his black tennis shoes. By the time he had them on, a knock sounded at his door.

"I'm coming, Hunter!" Chiro called with annoyance. The boy could just imagine his friend on the other side holding his hands up in defense.

"Ok, just checking!" Hunter replied before walking back to the downstairs portion of Chiro's dorm room.

The two boys along with their friend, Annie, were planning an 'adventure' in the outskirts. Out of all the times Chiro had gone there with friends it just turned into a solo hiking trip. Yep- the others would always giggle and ditch him right as they entered the woods. Sadly he found out that it would work out the same way this time as well.

Chiro stood staring blankly in front of him with exasperation. The east outskirts were the same as all the others. Luckily he had brought his I-pod with him because Annie and Hunter were nowhere in sight. He opened his can of soda with a sigh. Putting in his ear buds, he continued his way through the woods jumping over logs and rocks as he went by. After a few songs, one song in particular played into his ears. Tossing his soda can down, he laughed as Beyoncé's song "Irreplaceable" played on his I-pod. One of his friends must have put it on there when he wasn't looking.

He started to sing along while kicking his soda can. The fourth time the female voice sang, "Left," Chiro instinctively kicked the can in that direction. It went through the bushes and out of sight. Knowing he couldn't just leave trash lying around, he followed where the can had gone.

The boy grunted as he looked behind the bushed to find nothing on the ground but dirt.

"I couldn't have kicked it THAT hard," Chiro muttered to himself. He looked up from that spot to see how far it had really gone.

…He found then just a can.

Annime: I hope you like it!

Hunter: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Annime: Here's chapter two!

Chiro: Here we go!

_**Chapter 2**_

"HOLY CRAP!" Chiro yelled as he took a step back. He yelped as he tripped over a tree stump behind him.

The boy looked up at the giant robot he had found with awe, fear, and anxiety. He didn't understand why a robot THIS BIG could just sit out in the outskirts for SO LONG!

Well, Chiro didn't know exactly how long it had been lying around, but it must have been a long time since it had moss growing on it.

The black haired boy finally stood up after a couple of minutes and took a step towards the giant machine. He could feel this odd pull leading him towards it. Blaming it on his curiosity, the blue eyed male walked over to get a closer look- ONLY a closer look…

He didn't stop, though, until he placed a hand onto the foot of the robot. A flash of light blinded him and he jumped out of fear of what might strike him. When nothing happened, he blinked and looked up. He saw a long, dark hallway leading into the robot. He blinked against before stepping inside. The idea of what he was getting into was being pushed out of his head as the pulling sensation because stronger.

Chiro walked down the dark hallway, oddly understanding which way he needed to go. Though, he didn't realize that he would run into a wall. He rubbed his nose for a second before he was zipped upwards. The boy screamed at this, wondering what was happening.

Once he felt he was on solid ground, he took a step forward again. The pull was even STRONGER now; it was so strong he felt as though he was going to fall forward.

Chiro let the pull lead him a little ways into the room before tripping over what he made out to be a step. He groaned as he stood back up again and continued his way forward. The raven head knew he was where he was supposed to be when he bumped into something.

'_Pull it!'_

"Pull what?" Chiro murmured.

'_Pull the switch!'_ the voice in his head spoke again.

The boy's hand scurried over buttons and other weird things until he found a switch.

'_Pull it!'_ the voice inside his head repeated.

"Ok," Chiro grumbled to himself, deciding to just go along with it.

When he pulled down the switch, everything went green. He felt something awaken inside of him, and then the boy fell backwards. Once he opened his eyes he saw that the lights where on. He groaned and stood up.

That's when he heard something-

"Hello," a voice spoke from behind him.

Chiro froze in place. Slowly, he turned around to find a black robot monkey floating with his legs cross. The boy blinked before taking off running passed the robot simian.

"Please, come back!" Chiro heard the monkey yell from behind him, but he didn't listen.

Chiro kept running home, tripping over everything and getting weird looks from everyone he passed. He didn't stopped panicking until he was inside his dorm room with the door locked and the windows sealed. He gave a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off of his face.

Although, Chiro was soon preoccupied with what he found as he looked in the mirror…

"What is this!" Chiro cried as he tried to rub off what looked like face paint. His cloths had even changed on him. He took some soap and water and started to rub off the makeup on his face. After he dried his face he looked back at the mirror.

The makeup wasn't coming of.

Chiro groaned as he grabbed a sponge and scrubbed his face. He scrubbed hard- REALLY hard- so when he looked back up his face was all red.

"Great," Chiro grumbled. "It's STILL not coming off." He closed his eyes tight. "I just want it OFF!"

Suddenly, he felt different. The boy looked back up at the mirror and saw that he was back in his street cloths and his face was clean.

"Ok," he muttered. "THAT was WEIRD!" He gave a sigh of relief before heading to his room and taking a nap.

Annime: I hope you enjoyed!

Chiro: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
